Is it possible?
by Amy Katharine Xx
Summary: Modern day set AU / ... but maybe finding David Nolan on the side of the road was fate, maybe love could be possible for Regina?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hey, I finally decided to write another FanFic as all my others I never finished as they were rubbish xD But recently I have been LOVING Evil Charming (Thanks to Millie ;)) So I hope you enjoy chapter one. The rest of the chpapters will be longer, if people read this and want a next part. This is based on the show Once Upon A Time, with reference to Season 1 episode 20. I do not own any of the characters. Thanks, hope you enjoy, Amy xoxo**_

 __It was raining, the water running down the windscreen of the car, each drop racing to the bottom- that is, if the wipers didn't knock them off their path before they had the chance. Most people hate driving in the rain, especially if it's dark also, but Regina Mills loved it. Her car was the only one on the road and as the clouds kept crying, she would smile. Smile at the fact she could run through a storm and make it out okay on the other side. And whilst the rain continued to pour, Regina got lost in her own thoughts and hopes, that maybe one day she could reach the other side and be free from her marriage. Because although she loves storms when she's in her car, nothing compares to the thunder she receives at her own home, a place where she is meant to feel safe.

Leo Blanchard, her husband double her age, with a daughter only a few years younger than herself. Many people would ask Regina why she wasn't happy,

"He's the mayor, you have the money, the house, what else could you want?"

Love? Happiness? The ability to feel secure and safe in your own home? Is that too much to ask? Of course Regina didn't chose this life. It was simply an arranged marriage. Not very 21st century is it? But Regina's mother is all about old traditions, and maintaining the family business is what Cora Mills cares about. So much so, because her older sister Zelena didn't care about her mother's opinion from the moment she could walk and talk, Cora found it easy to ignore her eldest daughter, kicking her out the house the day she got a job. Regina on the other hand saw kindness in her mother- well tried to. She always desired her approval, wanting to make her proud. Regina soon found it easy to listen to insults, and although she had fire and sass, she never had the strength to leave the family name like her sibling. Now she wish she had. And as the years in the marriage progressed the sass and fire she was once known for was buried too deep under the physical and metal pain her husband inflicts. Sometimes she wishes she could just call Zelena and tell her all about…

"Oh dammit!" said Regina aloud snapping back to reality. She pulled her car to the side of the road and searched through her bag.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." There was no phone, "I must've left it at the office." Sighing she turned around and began to drive back the way she came. Leo won't be happy about her arriving home late, she put her foot on the accelerator and decided to cut down a forest road, knowing it was quicker than the freeway she had just been on. The trees were tall and blocked the starlit sky. Regina turned on her fog lights which instantly made the forest road visible and could see all the details of her surroundings.

"I must come this way more often, it's beautiful." She said to herself, slowing down to appreciate its tranquillity. Then her eyes locked on an outline up ahead on the side of the road. As she squinted to make out what it was she gasped. A man, lying in the mud. Regina slammed her foot on the break and came to a holt. The pouring rain became oblivious to her and ran out into the storm kneeling beside the man.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," she whispered as she put her two shaking fingers on the side of her neck. He was ice cold, but a faint pulse gave Regina a sudden wave of relief. She cupped her hands around his face. He was a handsome man with tawny hair that looked darker from the rain and mud. His eyes were closed but she could tell they were beautiful, and on his chin was a cut. Gently, she dabbed the wound and buttoned up his jacket, trying to make him warmer in this miserable weather. As she did so Regina felt a phone in the pocket of his coat. Her shivering hands stabilized as she realised it had battery still and called 911. There was no time for shaking, this man was now her responsibility. "Ambulance please…I'm at the Forest Toll Bridge in Maine with a, a man I just found unconscious on the side of the road…please help…yes he is breathing, just… thank you and please hurry." She hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket,

"Stay with me okay?" she said and pulled out the man's wallet, looking at his picture and name. She was right, he was handsome, and his eyes just as pretty and his smile. But now he just looked innocent, and dying. Regina knelt in the mud and pulled his head up onto her knees. She wiped her cheeks, not realising she was crying,

"Stay with me, David Nolan."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was tempted- oh so tempted- to go back and sit in her heated car only a few paces away, but she couldn't bring herself to leave David in the cold alone. He may only be a stranger, but he's still human. An innocent human who was oblivious to what was occurring on this cold night.

At least the rain has stopped,

Regina thought to herself, but that didn't change the fact her mascara had run down her cheeks, staining them jet black, or the fact that her hair was what it looked like after a shower, with clumps almost like dreadlocks sticking together from the water. Her black pencil dress was hugging her figure tightly and ladders had appeared in her tights from kneeling on the forest floor. The blazer she was wearing earlier was now lying on David's chest, trying to provide the smallest bit of extra warmth. This left Regina's arms bare, mud drawn on in lines an patches like she was a canvas of art, and hairs standing up against the wind and cold temperature.

But Regina didn't care.

All that cared to her now was this mysterious man she had stumbled across in the night. Being kind and considerate was always one of Regina's strongest characteristics. She had the strength and will power never to leave anyone hurt. Her mother called it a weakness:

"Caring for others means taking your walls down, letting people in, and if your walls are down it means you are vulnerable and can be hurt. You don't want to learn this the hard way."

Regina remembered the exact words her mother told her, and the last line almost sounded like a threat, as if Cora was saying 'I'm warning you.'

If only Regina had taken that warning.

Maybe, if her walls were up and she was isolated from happiness, then she wouldn't had found her passion for horse riding, resulting in the family getting a stable boy named Daniel. Maybe, if love hadn't blinded her, she would've remembered what her mother has said. Maybe she then wouldn't feel guilty for what happened and...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of sirens coming closer and closer, until Regina managed to see the outline of an ambulance and its fluorescent lights flashing. She let out a sigh of relief and looked down at David, who's hand she had been holding the whole time, making sure his pulse kept beating.

Two men rushed out of the vehicle with a stretcher and were quickly at their side.

"M'am how long has he been like this?" One of them asked, squatting down to be able to look Regina in the eyes, as the other felt around David's body and lied him straight on his back. His hand fell out of Regina's and her warm palm suddenly felt the cold. She shivered.

"Um, I got here about 15 minuets ago but I have no idea how long he was here before I arrived," she said, teeth chattering. Only now she realised how cold the night was.

The paramedic nodded approvingly and joined the other one at David's body,

"3...2...1..."

She heard then say and on '1' they both lifted David so he was lying on the stretcher, and carried him into the back of the ambulance. She smiled weakly at the prospect of the fact she had been there for this man, and now, he was in good hands.

The paramedic who had asked her about David beckoned her to join them in the back,

"C'mon M'am, we will call someone to tow your car, come in here with us."

Regina shook her head, "It's fine, honestly. I'll drive right behind you."

The paramedic let out a small laugh, "M'am you can't drive, your legs are blue and you are shivering. Looks like you could have hyperthermia. It would unsafe and inhuman for me to let you drive alone when your so cold. Get in the car, M'am."

Regina looked down at her legs and realised he was right. Through the rips in the tights you could see her skin had changed from the ruddy colour it was to an indigo shade. She nodded and heaved herself off the forest floor, nearly loosing her balance and falling back to where she started. The Paramedic held out his hand and helped her step into the ambulance. She was greeted by a wave of warmth and her hairs that were standing on arms almost let out a sigh of relief as they could relax and lie down. The doors of the van closed and the sirens started. One of them handed Regina a blanket which she accepted eagerly and tried to get the blood flowing again. As she did, she held onto the side and watched the two men examine David. They talked in a lot of medial terms, most of which she understood from the 12 seasons of 'Greys Anatomy' she had binge watched over the holidays.

"Is he going to be okay?" Her voice croaked after a while.

The paramedic who handed her the blanket looked at her, "I should think so M'am. You found him just in time, any later and he would've sure been dead right now. You saved his life."

Regina smiled, the first genuine smile in a long time. She looked at David's face, so innocent, so oblivious. With his good looks Regina assumed he was married, or at least had a girlfriend. But she was so glad that she had been the one to find him.

A/N: Thank you for all the reads so far and the couple of reviews I have gotten. This chapter was a bit slow, sorry, but it was just setting the scene for the chapters to come. Anyway, I hoped you liked it nonetheless. Please leave some reviews on what you think and I will try and update as soon as possible. [I'm also currently writing an OutlawQueen fanfic, as well as a SwanQueen fanfic, so give me a follow and you'll be able to read those ones to!;)]

COVER MADE BY /FICTIONALLY SPEAKINGG ON INSTAGRAM [Thanks Jess ;)]


	3. Chapter 3

Regina had to force her eyes to stay open, she didn't want to fall asleep in the back of an ambulance, so focused on David's lifeless body- now with an oxygen mask placed over his mouth and nose. She tried to imagine how he would be like as a person; kind and caring probably, maybe with a few sarcastic remarks here and there. She imagined he would be charming.

The movement stopped abruptly and unexpectedly causing Regina to jolt forward and nearly fall onto David's side. She laughed at her own clumsiness and assumed that, if he was conscious right now, he would've laughed too. The Paramedics pulled the stretcher out of the car and Regina followed, no one bothering to tell her what was going on,

"Excuse me? Where should I go? Um, excuse me?"

No one answered so she trailed behind David until they reached a taller man, with a white doctors coat and a ferry boat scrub cap. David got carried away into a room and Regina confronted the man,

"Hello, can you please tell me what's going on. Is he going to be okay?"

The man turned around and Regina read his badge, Doctor Victor Whale.

"M'am I can't promise anything at this time but if you just wait in the waiting room then I will let you know as soon as possible."

Regina sighed and began to walk away.

"And M'am? You should be proud of yourself, any later and this man would've been dead."

Regina smiled at yet another person saying that she had saved David's life.

* * *

As she arrived into the waiting room she was greeted by warmth as well as people. Her hair had began to dry but now it felt like straw and her clothes were heavy and crinkled from the rain. She scoured the room for an empty seat and saw one- the only one- next to a girl. She looked about 13, and Regina could tell she was upset. As she sat down next to her the girl jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The girl gave her a weak smile,

"It's okay." There was an awkward silence and Regina couldn't stand it,

"It's horrible waiting on your own isn't it?"

The girl just nodded.

"Are you here with anyone else?"

The girl looked up at her, "My foster mum Katherine has gone into labour."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, don't worry. Labour is so very common," Regina said but the girl didn't show any emotion,

"I'm not worried about that, I know she'll be fine- I won't be though. I know what happens next. She'll take me back, again. They always do. Once her baby is born I won't be important anymore."

Regina didn't know what to say. She knew what it was like not to be loved and left hurt and in pain, wishing things would go back to how they were.

"What did you say your name was?"

The girl pulled her blonde hair behind her ears and fiddled with her hands,

"Emma, Emma Swan."

"Well, Emma Swan, anyone to send you back is losing out. I'm sure your mum won't do that, don't worry. I'm..."

Emma rolled her eyes at yet another person giving her false hope, what's the point of even listening to a strangers advice who clearly knows nothing about the matter,

"I know who you are: Regina Mills- wife of the Mayor."

'Shit, Leo,' she thought to herself, 'I haven't told him where I am, he's gunna kill me.'

"Emma I will be right back, I just need to call my husband." Regina rushed down the hall desperately looking for a phone, leaving Emma, not hearing her whisper,

"No one ever comes back."

Finding the pay phone Regina fed it the quarters and dialled her home number. It rang, each ring increasing her heart beat. Then is stopped,

"Hello?" Said the manly voice belonging to Leopold Blanchard on the other line. Regina swallowed,

"Hey babe, it's me." She said, her voice quite and scarce.

"Where the hell are you woman?" He said and she could hear the anger boiling in his throat.

"I'm at the hospital, I found a man on the side of the road and rushed him in here, please don't be mad, I was just doing the right thing."

There was a heavy sigh, "I'm leaving now to pick you up and we are going straight home."

Regina nodded, and put down the phone. She wasn't looking forward to seeing him, and he wouldn't understand that she wanted to wait for David, to find out whether he was okay. She walked slowly back to the waiting room and Emma was gone by the time she was back.

So she waited. Alone. And then he came. Broad shoulders, a large belly and a beard covering his thin fine mouth. His grey hair looked like frost which matched the sudden chill he brought in he room when he entered. He wore a blood red suit which made his appearance even darker. Regina shivered at the sight of him and her face went pale.

"Look at the state of you," he hissed through his teeth. The scent of whisky filled Regina's nose and she had to cough.

 _Its okay. He won't hurt me in a public place. There are people around me. I'm safe._

She thought to herself. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door. Just as they reached it Doctor Whale came out of a room and called out,

"M'am!"

Regina turned around,

"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay." The concern was real and it even surprised herself about how much she cared.

"He's fine M'am. He should be awake in a few hours but he has no emergency contact details. I would hate for him to wake up alone."

Leo tightened his grip on her wrist,

"I'm sorry but do you know who I am? The Mayor and we need to go."

Regina gave an apologetic look at the doctor, but Whale carried on talking.

"Mr Mayor, not to pry but I've heard that you need something to help you win the election in a few months. And Mr David Nolan is in a position of needing a friend during this hard time- and since your wife was the one who saved his life, it would certainly give you good publicity."

Regina held her breath. No one ever dared to speak to Leo that way. It never ended well. But then her wrist was free and Leo held out his hand to Whale,

"Nice to meet, I'm Leopold Blanchard, Mayor of this Town and I think it would be in your patients best interest to come home with me until he's back on his feet."

Whale took it and smiled, "I will be back with the discharge papers."

Leo smiled back- not a nice genuine smile that showed the signs of happiness, but a manipulative evil smile that Regina saw far too often. In reality and in her nightmares. He turned to face his wife,

"I don't give you enough credit- there is a brain in that petty head of yours."

Regina smiled weakly,

"So he's coming home with us?"

Leo nodded,

"It's perfect. The town will see me as a saviour, helping a poor young man recover and then Mary will finally appreciate me. I'm doing this for the town and for my daughter. Mary will love the fact I bought home Not for you, your just lucky it all worked out this way."

Regina didn't say anything. She was glad it all worked out this way too. Tonight she would be safe at her home; like a normal night with her husband, his daughter and now a man she had rescued from the side of a road.

David was coming home with them. Now Regina was wondering if this was all a horrible mistake.

Or the start of something new?


End file.
